The present invention relates in general to cookware, and more specifically covered pots or casseroles. In particular, the present invention relates to improved features for audibly indicating the creation of a pressure seal, for venting the cookware, and for supporting the cookware lid when not in use.
Cookware is typically divided into various general groups, of which pots and pans are two. Pots include relatively deep vessels, while pans are relatively shallow. Both may employ lids to enclose the vessel. Both types of cookware have common problems, with these problems being shared with other, similar cookware types (such as woks) to certain extents.
In a known type of cookware, the vessel and its lid are designed to form a water seal therebetween as the food in the vessel reaches a cooking temperature. Once this seal is formed, the heat supplied to the vessel may be reduced, saving energy, while still providing proper cooking due to increased internal pressure in the vessel. To alert the user when this seal has been formed, this cookware also included a whistle insert within the lid. When the seal was formed, the steam venting from the vessel was precluded for exiting between the vessel and lid (due to the water seal itself). This steam was instead forced to flow through the whistle insert, and the increased flow upon forming of the seal produced a whistle sound due to the structure of the insert. The user could then rotate a portion of the lid to cover and block the whistle insert, stopping the sound, and sealing the interior of the vessel.
While this arrangement was beneficial, the whistle insert had drawbacks. Specifically, it was rather expensive to produce. Further, it had to be separately assembled to the lid. Finally, it was difficult to clean, and required removal from the lid for complete cleaning.
It has also been known to provide cookware with various arrangements for permitting venting of the interior. In more sophisticated devices, the lid may include one or more vent apertures with closing members movable to seal or permit venting through the lid. If the lid includes no such apertures, the it is common for the user to place the lid on the vessel in a tilted or off-center manner to create venting apertures. Both arrangements have drawbacks. The apertures and closing members are difficult to clean, and if broken may cause venting at all times. Placing the lid on the vessel off-center greatly increases the risk that the lid may fall, causing a spill and creating a burn danger to the user.
Finally, during cooking it is often necessary to remove the lid for a period of time to permit access to the interior for adding ingredients, etc. This requires either that the user hold the lid with one hand, or place the lid in a separate location. Holding the lid is tiresome to the user. Placing the lid in a separate location requires sufficient space to receive the lid, which may not be available. Additionally, placing the lid in a separate location may possibly contaminate the lid, which then contaminates the food in the vessel upon lid replacement.